Thomas 2: The Great Escape! - Nintendo 64 - Thomas's Dream Team - Part 2.
This is the second part of Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Globox (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Harold as Murfy *Henry as Clark *Toad as Sam the Snake *Molly as Uglette (Edward has a crush on Molly, just like Globox has a crush on Uglette) *James as Polokus (Both vain) *Percy as Baby Globox *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) *Rosie as Tily *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Duncan as The Magician *Belle as Betilla the Fairy *Lady as Raybeauty (Both beautiful) *Toby as Tarayzan (Both wise) *Stanley as The Musician *Whiff as Joe *Duck, Oliver, and Stepney as Otti Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Paxton as Ninjaws *S.C.Ruffey as Axel *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch *Smudger as Andre *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Reflux the Knaaren Transcript *(Later, far away close to the sea, the fog is growing hotter and thicker, and the smoke is growing hotter and thicker. The wind is blowing and thunder is strucking as some warships go by) *James: Thomas, look what the pirates have done to our world... *(a flashback of Henry is shown when he is off the tracks, feeling badly hurt) *James: A planet of anguish and pain, haunted by evil. *(a flashback of Coco, Roobarb, Dog, Custard, Cat, and Tom, who are locked in crates) *James: A dark place teeming with fierce monsters. *(George opens his mouth, and charges at Thomas, ready to eat him) *George: Come here, go on! *James: Nothing can stop them now that they've captured you. *(a flashback of Thomas is shown when he cries) *Thomas: No. No. *James: They've taken everything and reduced our people to slaves. *(a flashback of Lady, now a monkey, wearing a white bikini with red love hearts, Jerry the brown mouse, Yoshi the green dinosaur, Digon the pink pig, Ergo the Magnificent, still the most fattest and ugliest goose with notes, and Scooby Doo, Goober, Astro, and Dynomutt, the four dogs, are beginning to protest by begging and pleading) *Lady: I want to go home to my parents. *James: The robots search for innocent prey. *(a flashback of Devious Diesel is shown with him laughing evilly) *James: In the chaos, they've exploded the heart of the world. *(a flashback of the Heart of the World explodes in a cloud of black smoke) *James: The 1000 lums of energy which form it have been scattered. *(a flashback of the yellow lums runs away, screaming and crying for help) *James: We are getting weak. Soon, it will be too late... *(a flashback of Edward is shown when he screams and panics for help) *Edward: AAAAGHHH! We will die! *James: You must escape, Thomas; you are our only hope! *(the next shot goes into a tunnel with some parts collapsing apart before the title, being shown, shows the main title for Thomas 2: The Great Escape, as part of Thomas's Dream Team, which is for Nintendo 64, as the shot goes out of the tunnel and toward the smelter's yard) *Narrator: The Buccaneer, The Pirates' Prison Ship, Commander: King Devious Diesel. Slaves now on board: 16,521. *Emily: Don't worry, Thomas. I will send you some help. *(the next shot fades into the prison ship where Paxton drags Edward to the same place that Thomas is in. He laughs evilly at the slaves and takes Edward to the same place that Thomas is in) *Narrator: Inside the prison ship, Edward was being dragged by Paxton past some frightened slaves. The strange part in the prison ship was that the slaves were wearing humans' clothing. Many were crying for their parents. Then it hit him! *Lady: Please! *Stepney: Oh, I'm dying! *Belle: Only you could be so bold. *Stanley: We'll never join you! *Paxton: Ah, shaddup! *Edward: How rude. *(Paxton opens the door and kicks an angrily yelling Edward in with Thomas) *Paxton: Get in there, and stay there, and shut up! *Edward: Aaaaghhh! I'm so angry... and it's just not fair. Thomas? *Thomas: Huh? Edward, my friend! *Edward: Are you okay, Thomas? *Thomas: Not really... I feel weak and my powers have dissapeared. *Edward: Oh, that's a shame, I've seen those frightened kids, who are now slaves. *Thomas: Yes, but you know, Edward? I think this may well be the end of the line. *Edward: Don't worry, Thomas. It's not the end yet, so cheer up. Since I've brought a good gift from Emily, I think she knows that you'll like it! *Thomas: You do?! Really?! *Edward: Yup! *(Edward laughs and takes a silver lum out of his mouth, which builds in Thomas all of a sudden, and gives Thomas back all of his powers) *Thomas: A silver lum! Incredible! I can feel its energy building up in me. Now I may shoot with my magic fist. Thank you, we're saved! Yahoooo! Ha! *(Thomas jumps around, but looks around, then spots a door, and turns to Edward that they can go and see Emily to see if she can give Thomas back all his powers) *Edward: Well, okay then-- go ahead: use your magic fist to break the down. *(Thomas obeys and shoots at the door) *Narrator: Thomas managed to break the door, but went onto the slope, and began slidding down until he stopped at the edge. He turned around and saw Edward coming toward him, and with a sudden bump, Edward fell down first, and then Thomas fell after him. *Thomas: Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! *(when Thomas falls down, Diesel 10 laughs evilly before Emily appears, until Thomas falls into a safe place called the Woods of Light) *Diesel 10: You're doomed Thomas... *Emily: Thomas, wake up, I need you. *Thomas: Ouch... *Narrator: After having a great fall, Thomas got up as birds spun round and tweeted about his head, until he finally shook his head, and jumped onto a high platform. *Thomas: EEEEDDWAAAARDDD! *Narrator: Thomas couldn't find Edward anywhere. *Thomas: Oh, where could he be, and what have we done? *Harold: Hi, Thomas. Glad to see that you've escaped. I'm Harold, and I'm here to be your guide. You see that stone right next to us, there? That's a magic stone, which may read your thoughts. If you need some help, pass close to a stone, and I'll quickly appear in your mind to help you. If my advice sounds confusing, come to a halt near a stone, and keep the square button pressed down. And I will reappear and repeat the instructions. *Narrator: Thomas shot a cage, bursting out a yellow lum. *Harold: Great! You have just smashed a pirate cage. Destroy lots of them, they're full of energy. What's more, you see that bright lum? That's a yellow lum. Gather a lot of them. They'll give you access to secret places. And they'll teach the secrets of the world. Take the lum and think about it, you'll see... *Narrator: Thomas began picking up five lums until he came across Percy, who was delighted and jolly. *(Thomas jumps down below and flies safely down. He continues climbing high up, trying not to fall, but picks up two three more yellow lums, until he comes across Percy, who is delighted) *Percy: Yeah! My daddy's saved Thomas. Where's my daddy? *Thomas: Uh, that is to say we were seperated, and uh... *Percy: Not daddy Edward? Aww... That's terrible. I want my daddy! *(Percy hugs into Thomas and cries sadly) *Thomas: Now, now, Percy, don't worry. I'll bring back your dad. So first, I must go and find Emily. She loves to hang around here. Have you seen her?! What?! *Percy: Over there. She's just over there. A helpless Emily... The pirates have taken her, Thomas! *Thomas: Hmm... Then we've no time to lose! Follow me. *Narrator: Thomas and Percy went looking for Emily until they came upon Harold. *Harold: I'll bet you'd like to know how to climb. You see these two walls? Go between them, then jump, and grab on. Repeat this manoeuvre until you have reached the very top. *(Thomas and Percy climb up and pant when they reach the top) *Harold: Hey, you two! What's all the racket? There seems to be lots of people around. Use this purple lum as soon as you can and go have a look. I'll take Percy up there, and you go find Emily. *Thomas: Okay, bye, Percy and Harold. *Percy: Goodbye, Thomas. And if you find anything, just let us know, okay? *Thomas: I promise. *(Thomas shoots a cage, which busts open) *Donald: Hello, Thomas. I'm king of the engines, and I shall congratulate you on your energy. *(Douglas snatches the crown off Donald's head) *Donald: Hey! *Bill: Don't listen to him! I'm the king of the engines. *Thomas: Huh?! But-- *Douglas: No, I'm the real king! *Thomas: Aw, come on, who's the king here, you guys? *Bill: Yeah, really, it's me! *Bash: No, it's me! *Ben: No, it's really me! *Ferdinand: No, me! *Twins: No, it's supposed to be me! *Logging Locos: It's really me! *Thomas: STOP! *(Thomas blows his whistle, scaring the engines, who have stopped fighting over the crown) *Thomas: Now, look, I absolutely must see Emily? Will you ask me where she is? *Twins: Huh? Oh, sorry, Thomas. *Logging Locos: Yes, Thomas, we're sorry indeed. *Harold: Apology accepted. Now, will you please ask Thomas? *Ferdinand: Well, that isn't not really easy to say, but I do have to tell you this. The pirates have taken Emily to the fairy's glade... ...and have locked in one of their strongholds. To find her, you will arrive at the isle of doors. The isle is a magic place, that leads to many other worlds. Only we engines know how to get there. The passage requires five lums, and I see that you have them. *(Ferdinand claps his hands to make a magic portal for Thomas to go into. The magic lum turns into a magical spiral door, which spins for Thomas ready to jump in) *Ferdinand: Prepare yourself for a great journey. *Thomas: Wow! Incredible! Here I go! *Emily: Thomas, you're our last hope. *(Thomas arrives at the hall of doors) *Narrator: Thomas arrived at the isle of doors and met Harold, who was next to him and told him about the places he wanted to go to. *Harold: Thomas, you're now at the isle of doors. From here, you may enter many new worlds. Go to any door that you wish to go. Choose one door of your choice and go through it. Now, please hurry and rescue Emily! She's getting held at the Fairy's Glade. *(Thomas hops into the portal and gets transported to the Fairy's Glade. He swims under water to get a cage and a 5 orange lum, then surfaces to the top, but climbs all the way to the top, heads over the river above a waterfall, and hits a switch to open a door after he grabs a yellow lum before he hits a cage to free a yellow lum and grab it) *Harold: Hurry up, Thomas! Percy wants his daddy back! *Thomas: Don't worry, I'm on it. If I grab the blue lums, they're full of air. *Narrator: As Thomas slid down the slope, he came across a long gap, but jumped over the gap, and just made it. As he climbed up to the top, he floated to the bottom, and onto a moving platform to move around to collect another yellow lum. In the next part, the last cage is in the second part of the Fairy Glade, which means, this is also where Thomas must come back here later to get it in the Echoing Caves. Now, let's get back to the story. Thomas was climbing safely across to get safely across, sliding a slope, climbing over the water, and jumping down a hole. As he arrived at the fortress and slowly approached, Thomas saw a strange shadow in front of him. As it jumped, and landed on another platform. It was a robot pirate, which Thomas dodged when he went through a cave to collect more lums and free a cage. *(Thomas walks onto a patch as a barrel falls toward him as he dodges it when it breaks the patch on the floor. Thomas jumps down the hill and collects the red lums for his energy) *Thomas: What's this, another pirate? I'll take care of him. *(Thomas reloads his pistol gun, and shoots the robot pirate with his gun, forcing him to plummet into the sea below) *Thomas: Would you look at that? It's a web that I can grab onto and climb up. *(Thomas climbs up, then notices a patch on the bloked door, and shoots it down, but sneaks quietly in. He notices a pirate above him and sneaks away) *Harold: Careful, there are lots of pirates in the area. There's a good chance you'll have to fight one! To move around during combat, sidestep. It will allow you to keep your enemy target, and make it easier to avoid his shots. *Thomas: Right! *(Thomas, having reloaded his lightsaber, leaps into action, and surprises the pirate by putting the lightsaber through his torso. The pirate screams as Thomas stabs him with it. Thomas picks up a barrel and throws it at another pirate, causing him to fall apart. He picks up and throws it at a patch of another blocked door. He goes down and frees another to get an orange lum. He climbs and gets two more yellow lums. He jumps on a trampoline, and manages to get the lazers, but force grabs a pirate, causing him to break apart, and throws him to the floor, then pulls the switch, and jumps down. He races down the stairs to the next area. As he arrives, Thomas dodges the lazers, but climbs down a ladder, and finds Emily, who is trapped in the force field) *Emily: Please free me, Thomas! Find the machine, and destroy it! *Thomas: Don't worry, Emily. I'll save you. *Narrator: Thomas ran off to find the machine, and was able to defeat a robot pirate, who blocked his way, but was killed trying to fight him. Suddenly, he found himself face to face with the machine. *Thomas: I can throw the barrel up in the air, and if I stand, I can still it, but can also throw in front of me. *Narrator: That's right, Thomas. You have to carry the key and take it to the machine. Sounds simple, huh? I don't think so. Flying bombs appear and harrass if you attempt to kill the machine. When one appears, throw the barrel up in the air, and shoot the bomb, and carry the barrel a further more before another comes. Repeat this until you throw a barrell at a patch and keep doing this until the machine explodes. *(Thomas keeps carrying three barrels for the machine, but attacks more bombs appearing, then carries the barrel a bit further, and throws them at the patches before the next bomb appear. The machine is finally destroyed until Thomas runs away to find Emily, who yawns and wakes, up after a long time of sleeping in her bed. Thomas comes up in front and asks Emily if she's okay) *Thomas: Emily, are you okay? *Emily: Oh, Thomas, at last! I was afraid poor Edward had failed. *Thomas: He gave that silver lum, but, we're now seperated. I need to find him to get rid of those pirates. But, to do so, I'll need all of my powers. *Emily: I'm too weak to give you back all your powers. The pirates broke the heart of the world into 1000 lums. And combining that energy is getting very difficult. But there could be another solution... Have you not heard of James? *Thomas: Um... No? *Emily: He's the spirit of the world. And his powers are immense. He may help you to defeat those pirates. Unfortunately, he's been secluded for many years. But, there is a legend, which says he can get awakened... If you reunite the 4 masks. *Thomas: The 4 masks?! *Emily: Yes, these masks are magical and very powerful. They are hidden in secret and mysterious places. Find them before the pirates do, Thomas! You are our only hope, and this is your last chance! But I will also help by giving all the energy that I've gathered. *(Emily creates a silver lum, which builds in an astounded Thomas, who cheers and laughs with delight) *Thomas: A silver lum?! I'll have a new power?! Yaaahoooo! Ha! *Emily: Goodbye, Thomas! *(Emily laughs and vanishes in a cloud of black smoke) *Emily: Now you may grab onto the purple lums. *Thomas: I can grab onto the purple lums by shooting them and letting go. *(Thomas climbs up, and shoots at the purple lum, but swings across, then lets go. He jumps over the lasers, and rock climbs up the walls to collect the two yellow lums, but dodges the laser, then jumps down to the next area) Sound Effects (sounds_light.zip) * lightsaberpulse * ltsaberbodyhit01 * ltsaberhit01 * ltsaberhit02 * ltsaberhit03 * ltsaberhit05 * ltsaberhit06 * ltsaberhit07 * ltsaberhit12 * ltsaberhit14 * ltsaberhit15 * tsaberlp01 * ltsaberhit * ltsaberoff01 * ltsaberon01 * ltsaberswing01 * ltsaberswing02 * ltsaberswing03 * ltsaberswing04 * ltsaberswing05 * ltsaberswing06 * ltsaberswing07 * ltsaberswing08 * ltsaberswingdbl01 (soundsblaster.zip) * bcfire01 * bcfire02 * concuss1 * concuss5 * pistol-1 * pistout1 * probedroidgun01 * railchargearm01 * railchargeattach * railchargeempty01 * railchargefire01 * railchargefly01 * remotefire01 * repeat-1 * reptrrico01 * sprobegun01 * trprout * trprsht1 * trprsht2 * turret-1 * wlkrsht2 (troopervoices.zip) * i00s101z * i00s102z * i00s103z * i00s105z * i00s106z * i00s107z * i00s108z * i00s110z * i00s111z * i00s112z * i00s113z * i00s114z * i00s115z * i00s116z * i00s117z * i00s118z * i00s119z * i00s120z (troopervoices2.zip) * i00s121z * i00s122z * i00s123z * i00s124z * i00s125z * i00s127z * i00s128z * i00s129z * i00s130z * i00s131z * i00s132z * i00s202z * i00s203z * i00s204z * i00s205z * i00s206z (soundsforce.zip) * forceabsorb02 * forceblind01 * forcedestruct01 * forcedestruct02 * forcedsight01 * forcedsight02 (soundsforce2.zip) * forcegrip01 * forcehealing01 * forcejump01 * forcejump02 * forcelightnin01 * forcelitning02 * forcepersuas01 * forcepersuas02 * forceprotect01 * forceprotect02 * forcepull01 * forcesee01 * forcesee02 * forcespeed01 * forcespeed02 * forcethrow01 (Internet Sounds) * Cartoon Sounds * Human Sounds * Animals * Brakes * Trains * Cars * and more (Train Sounds) * Sir Lamiel * 1638 * 2857 * 2968 * 3205 * City of Truro * Mallard * Flying Scotsman * Warrior * Nunney Castle * Defiant * 5407 * 5572 * Kolhapur * 5619 * 5775 * King George V * King Edward 1 * Princess Elizabeth * Witherslack Hall * Burton Agnes Hall * 7752 * Bradley Manor * Hinton Manor * 9466 * 257 Squadron * City of Wells * Swanage * Clan Line * 44932 * Bahamas * 46441 * 48773 * Union of South Africa * Blue Peter * Britannia * Duke of Gloucester * 75069 * 80079 Voice Actors *Thomas - Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo V1) *Edward - Simon (Mario Loquendo V1) *Harold - Dave (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) *Henry - Tom (Juan Loquendo V1 -10) *Toad - L&H Peter (Jorge Loquendo V1 +10) *Molly - Elizabeth (Sonia Loquendo V1) *James - Robosoft 1 (Jorge Loquendo V1 +5) *Percy - L&H Eddie (Diego Loquendo V1 +10) *Emily - L&H Carol UK (Carmen Loquendo V1) *Rosie - L&H Julia (Esperanza Loquendo V1 +10) *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand - L&H Douglas, L&H Sidney, L&H Biff, Microsoft Sam, L&H Peter, L&H Melvin, and Microsoft Mike (Carlos Loquendo V1, Diego Loquendo V1 +10, Javier Loquendo V1, Roberto Loquendo V1, Jorge Loquendo V1 +10, Juan Loquendo V1, and Luca Loquendo V1) *Tillie - L&H Wanda (Carmen Loquendo V1 +10) *Duncan - L&H Biff (Julio Speakonia) *Belle - Susan (Francisca Loquendo V1) *Lady - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1 +5) *Toby - L&H Melvin (Diego Loquendo V1 +10) *Stanley - L&H Sidney (Carlos Loquendo V1 +10) *Whiff - L&H Peter (Juan Loquendo V1 +10) *Duck, Oliver, and Stepney - Robosoft 2, Robosoft 3, and L&H Melvin (Luca Loquendo V1, Stefano Speakonia, and Diego Loquendo V1 +5) *Devious Diesel - Microsoft Sam (Carlos Loquendo V2 -10) *Dennis - L&H Peter (Juan Loquendo V1 +10) *Paxton - L&H Amos (AT&T Alberto) *S.C.Ruffey - L&H Alex (Jorge Loquendo V1 -5) *The Spiteful Breakvan - L&H Douglas (Jorge Loquendo V1 -10) *Smudger - AT&T Mike (Roberto Loquendo V1 +10) *Diesel 10 - AT&T Charles (Carlos Loquendo V1 -10) *Cerberus - AT&T Rich (Jorge Loquendo V1 +10) *Narrator - L&H Peter UK (Carlos Loquendo V1 -10) Footage *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr) *A Better View For Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (Ringo Starr) *Old Iron (Michael Angelis) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *James Learns A Lesson (George Carlin) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr) *A Proud Day of James (Ringo Starr) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Double Trouble (Ringo Starr) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *James in a Mess (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr) *Thomas Comes To Breakfast (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *Percy James and The Friutful Day (George Carlin) *A Close Shave (Ringo Starr) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) * Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan) * It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) * Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Bronsan) *Hero of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Diesels *Blue Mountain Mystery *King of the Railway *Tale of the Brave *The Little Engine That Could *and more Music * Rayman 2 - Prologue * Globox, My Friend! * Pirates! Part 1 - Reprise * Woods of Light * Where's Daddy? * Teensies * The Hall of Doors * Fairy Glade * Pirates! Part 1 * Infiltrating the Fortress * Pirate Machineary * Ly the Fairy Category:UbiSoftFan94